movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Transylvania 4: Christmas Holiday
''Hotel Transylvania 4 ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated family comedy film, produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is the fourth main installment, fourth overall film in the Hotel Transylvania ''film series and the sequel to ''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation ''(2018). The film is being directed by Craig McCracken and written by Todd Garner. Most of the cast members will reprise their roles. Additional cast members include Kevin Hart and Jimmy Fallon. The film will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on August 27, 2020 in RealD 3D. Summary The fourth film will be about Mavis who always wanted to go to Hawaii for her 127th birthday. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula * Andy Samberg as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran * Kevin James as Frankenstein * David Spade as Griffin * Steve Buscemi as Wayne * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray * Fran Drescher as Eunice * Molly Shannon as Wanda * Kevin Hart as Sean Micah * Jimmy Fallon as Brian Lyon * Kathryn Hahn as Ericka Van Helsing * Jim Gaffigan as Abraham Van Helsing * Megan Mullally as Linda Loughran * Nick Offerman as Mike Loughran * Chrissy Tiegan as Crystal * Mel Brooks as Vlad * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran * Sadie Sandler as Winnie * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby / Baby Blobby / Puppy Blobby * Sunny Sandler as Sunny * Elle DeGeneres as Flight Attendant * Loni Love as Party Plannner * Luenell as Shrunken Head * Joe Whyte as Tinkles * Robert Smigel as Marty * Jamie Camil as El Chupacabra * Jon Cryer as Plain Pilot Soundtrack #HotelT4 # Paradise - Justin Timberlake (Dance/Electronic Mix) # I See Love (feat. Joe Jonas) - Jonas Blue # Boogie Wonderland (feat. The Emotions) - Earth, Wind & Fire # West Coast - Pretty Sister (Lenno Remix) # One-Two - T-Bow # Vibe (feat. Ne-Yo) - Flo Rida (Summer Mix) # Iko Iko - Sia # Feels (feat. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean) - Calvin Harris # Tonight (a lullaby song) - Selena Gomez # Oceans - Blair # I Swear - Boyz 2 Men # Ocean Love - Selena Gomez (Tropical House Mix) Release * The film will be released early on August 27, 2020 in RealD 3D. justintimberlakeVEVO * Paradise - Justin Timberlake (From Hotel Transylvania 4) Sony Animation * Lyric Video: Vibe by Flo Rida feat. Ne-Yo | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 Sony Animation * Music Video: Ocean Love by Selena Gomez | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA 4 Presenters * Director: '''Craig McCracken' * Production Designer: Dan Krall * Character Designers: Scott Wills, Craig Kellman * Art Director: Chris Reccardi * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno, Jr. Sony Animation - Trailers Hotel Transylvania 4 | Official Trailer * Song: Feeling Hot - Don Omar Hotel Transylvania 4 | New Trailer # Song: I Don't Like It, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks (SPI) Sneak Peek Clips * Hilton Hawaiian Village Waikiki Beach * Flying to Hawaii, Song: One-Two - T-Bow Sneak Peek Trailer * Kevin Hart is Sean Micah, Song: Another Love Song - Ne-Yo Short Film * Pool Party, Written and Directed by Rob Renzetti Soundtrack # Summer Vibe - Jonas Blue & Prince Royce (Summer Mix) Plot This is a story about Mary who's going to a pool party along with her family. Sony Animation Pool Party | Official Trailer * Song: Another Love Song - Ne-Yo Sneak Peek Clip * The Invitation Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada Previews * "Ocean Love" by Selena Gomez & "Paradise" by Justin Timberlake Movie Clip * Mavis Goes Surfin', Song: Oceans - Blair Extended Clip * Dracula and Ericka's Wedding (Opening Scene), Song: "I See Love"/"I Swear" Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:CGI films Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Family films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Movies Category:Real-D 3D Category:Sequels Category:Sequel/Spin-Off Category:IMDb Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:Sony Pictures Category:Feature films Category:Films set in Hawaii